The Aftermath
by BigRedCorporate
Summary: The night of Hell in a Cell, and Glenn's dealing with his loss to Seth Rollins. How is he coping with it?


Jen watched as Glenn walked backstage, limping from the botched bump he took to the announce table during his match with Seth Rollins. She could tell he was immensely upset due to the icy glares he threw at those who offered to help him. His heavy footsteps resounded throughout the dark hallway as almost everyone around her frightened at the sound of a door slamming shut. Within seconds there was a loud roar and a bang as a heavy object was tossed into the wall, along with what sounded like kicking against the door. Almost immediately everyone turned to Jen, and she held her hands up and backed away from the crowd. More than enough people knew about her and Glenn, and they always expected her to calm him down whenever he lost his temper, but it didn't happen like that. Glenn was an unstoppable force when he was angry, and from past experiences she knew better than to barge into his locker room while he was having an episode. She walked into the trainer's room and gathered up her things, making sure to take her time so when she was ready, Glenn was done expelling his frustration.

Stalking around the now ruined locker room, Glenn still felt seething anger. He was caught between two worlds; first of all, he was ousted as kayfabe Director of Operations, and while there were times he didn't agree with his booking, he _loved_ the gimmick. Now, he had no choice but to basically 'turn in his suit and tie' for his mask full time. It's not that he hated the mask, or being the demon, but he felt as if all his hard work put into having a split personality disorder was wasted. He had a ton of fun being able to play both the jovial, innocent corporate man and also the Demon from Hell. He loved tormenting Seth Rollins each week, but he noticed that he wasn't needed as often on Smackdowns and even on the go home Raw before Hell in a Cell. It confused him because, being his old school self, he felt it was only right for a WWE championship storyline to be strong heading into a pay-per-view. He was entirely ready to win that WWE WHC championship from Rollins once he returned at Night of Champions, but when the angle ran out of steam, he changed his mind. _Why would they even care?_ Constantly ran through his head at times when he or Seth weren't written into episodes. He figured that letting Seth keep the title was 'best for business'. He snorted, how ironic he was still using that phrase when he wasn't even part of the Authority anymore.

Approaching a dark corner, he turned around and slid down the wall. Taking his mask off, he held it in his gloved hand as the other hand held the tie he had worn earlier that night. Shaking his head a bit, he felt deep down that he was overreacting, but he couldn't help the boiling anger that arose in him whenever he thought of the fact that he would go back to being 'just Demon Kane' now. Call it a guilty pleasure, but he found the most fun in playing the evil corporate man. There was something about the way he presented himself and how he could be more like himself at times that made him enjoy it so much. In the little time he had when he was corporate, he had grown accustomed to it. Feeling rage start to build up again, he took in a few deep, shaky breaths. Glenn was more upset about the fact that they planned to ditch his corporate persona with no true closure, no slow weaning out, they wanted to shove him into another storyline so drastically different that it's shocking to think there was any continuity in WWE these days.

His head snapped up when he heard a faint knock on the locker room door. Growling a bit, he remained crouched in the dark corner, hoping the person would leave him alone. He closed his eyes as his ears picked up any kind of sound that would've been the door opening or the handle jiggling. He heard footsteps approaching him cautiously and he husked out, "whoever you are, leave. Now." Yet he still heard the intruder approaching him, opening his eyes, he glared at whoever interrupted him, but his face immediately softened when he saw that it was Jen.

Glenn had been quiet for a while, so Jen figured that now was a good time for her to get him. She hadn't wanted to really just walk in there not knowing what to expect, but when she didn't hear any kind of vulgar language being thrown at the closed door, she walked in. She looked around and noticed that everything was destroyed; from suits and clothes being tossed everywhere, to a small desk being overturned and even a few lockers punched in. Feeling her heart break a bit, she followed the sound of heavy breathing coming from the corner. She could make out his large frame, which was hunched over. Gently and slowly sitting down next to him, she could practically feel the pure rage coming off of him in waves. She studied him a bit, and saw his large mitt-like hands grasping his mask and tie, two items that defined the past few years of his career. Moving her eyes up to his face, she saw how tired and weary he looked, and he also looked like he was holding in pain. Reaching out to touch him, she rested her hand on his knee and remained silent. She waited patiently for him to make any kind of movement or say something, and eventually her ears picked up the sound of his voice, "I-I'm sorry". Shifting a bit, she turned to face him and began to say something when she was cut off, "Look around us Jen, look what I did! I don't even know why!" She felt him getting upset again, and she tried to shush him and calm him, but to no avail. She watched, petrified as he stood and launched his mask across the room, and he started to pull off his glove and wrist tape. A few seconds later she saw two black elbow pads being tossed into the air as well. As he went to go shove the desk again, he cursed and grabbed his lower back in agony. Hearing this, Jen quickly got to her feet and walked over to him, placing a hand on his back, "Glenn, you have to get this looked at". He shooed her hand off his back and grumbled something as he grabbed hold of the desk again, preparing to push it, and when he did, he cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. The adrenaline that was flowing through him had finally run out, and he was feeling the after effects of the match he had endured just a little over an hour ago. Jen immediately was at his side, her hand poking and stroking his lower back, trying to see if there was any sudden, noticeable damage done. She was relieved when Glenn didn't try to move this time; instead, he just rested on his knees, taking deep breaths. When she didn't find anything serious, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I don't feel anything out of place, or bulging where it's not supposed to, but when we get back to the hotel I'll have to look at it closely." She could sense that he was nearing exhaustion, and she wanted him at the hotel and relaxing as soon as possible. Squeezing his shoulder, she stood and started picking up his things from the floor. It only took a few seconds before she felt him behind her; stopping her movements, "let me do it. I caused the mess". She was going to argue back, but figured that it wouldn't do any good, so she just nodded and sat on one of the benches and watched as he gathered up his things and fixed the entire room in less than twenty minutes. She still noticed that he was in his ring gear, and she gave him a questioning look, "You don't want to change? Or shower first?" The slow shake of his head answered her question.

Sinking into the small bathtub, Glenn let out a groan. The second they arrived at the hotel, Jen forced him into the bathroom to take a hot bath to soothe his aching muscles, including his back. He had to admit, the longer he stayed in the hot water, the better he felt. Resting his head back against the wall, he shut his eyes. He felt a bit embarrassed for allowing himself to have that anger episode earlier; there wasn't really a reason for it. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw Jen pop her head inside, "Hey, are you alright?" Nodding his head, he gave her a small smile. "Great, well, when you get out, I'll check your back again and then you're going to relax." He couldn't help but chuckle at the underlying threat in her voice, "Yes ma'am".

Walking into the bedroom, he sat himself down onto the bed next to Jen and watched as she immediately went into trainer mode. He flinched as she started analyzing his back, feeling a bit of discomfort in some places. A few seconds later, he felt her press some kind of bandage on it that immediately turned warm, providing him instant relief. "I know you don't like taking pain relievers, so I did the next best thing. You'll be bruised there for a while; it was a nasty bump you took. Just take it easy for the next few days, alright?" Frowning, Glenn looked down. He didn't want to tell her about his new plans for Raw the next night, which included him taking a chokeslam from Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. She must've sensed he was hiding something because she took his hand and urged him to look at her, "Glenn?" Sighing, he shifted so he was crossed legged on the bed facing her, "They, they uh, they want me to work with Mark now, until Survivor Series. Tomorrow night I get involved with the Wyatts, and I take a chokeslam from two of them." He saw her mull over his confession and she nodded, "Well, I can't stop you, or them. So just be careful out there." Smiling a bit, he took her hands and he kissed both of them, but she still didn't seem like herself, and he knew that she was still worried about him and his outburst. Looking down, he tried to find a reason to explain why he did what he did, but he couldn't, "Jen, I really don't know why I flipped out earlier. I mean, I could go on about being treated like shit for months by Seth and the Authority, and lose, and have to act like it didn't happen, or I could go on about how I'm being tossed into a storyline that was thrown together out of nowhere…but now that I think about it, it doesn't justify my anger, and it doesn't justify the damage I could've caused the arena." He expected her to agree with him, but he was taken aback when she shook her head in anger, "Glenn, no, you had every right to lose your anger. You might not see it, but I do. You have been taken advantage of and treated like crap for months. You have been written to look like a fool, and seldom did you ever get the chance to act on that anger you had kept bottled up for your character. The sad truth is that Seth is untouchable on TV, and I know how upset you must be for your guys' story to end like that. I know how upset you are that Kane is no longer Director of Operations, Glenn. I also know you wanted that title, and I hope that sometime soon I'll see a nice big gold belt around your waist. Just never think that your anger doesn't mean something, when it does. I know you're upset, Glenn, but I'm here and I always will be, so if you ever need to vent or need to get rid of any anger, I'm your go to person." Gritting his teeth, Glenn still felt like he was screwed over, but hearing Jen's words make his mood rise a little bit. Looking back at her, he leant forward and kissed her, "Do you know how much I love you?" Seeing her smile made him so happy, "I think I do, now give me a hug". Leaning forward again, he took her smaller frame into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

Jen remained in Glenn's arms until she heard him try to stifle a yawn. Pulling back, she saw how tired he looked. Rubbing his cheek, she nudged him so he was lying down and she moved next to him. Feeling herself being pulled into his chest, she heard him sigh, "I'm tired, Jen." Laying her head over his heart, she whispered out, "Sleep, Glenn. I'll be here when you wake up." Before she had finished she heard a loud snore come from him, and she had to fight the urge to laugh. Looking at him, she saw how vulnerable he looked, and she knew that deep down he would get the moment he always wanted. But until then, she would be by him to help him through each day.


End file.
